Playing Dirty
by Mettlei
Summary: Neji Gives a lesson/punishment for his naughty friend Sasuke... AU. OOC. Yaoi. Kinky.


Date written: 4th -7th February. 2012.

Warnings: Yaoi. AU. OOC. Sex toys. Dirty talk. Spanking, slutty Sasuke. _For adult audience only!_

Disclaimer: this is a fanfiction I do not own the characters.

Pairings: Neji Hyuuga _ Sasuke Uchiha...

Playing dirty...

Because Sasuke was his best and closest friend it was so hard to see him get hurt on regular basis.

Yes, their friendship was fucked up, but it was a friendship nonetheless.

Neji had heard it from Sasuke countless times, that he shouldn't stick his nose into Sasuke's private matters, hearing that only caused another vicious argument between them... the arguments were so...casual, it made him wonder about the reasons. Because seriously he _shouldn't_ stick his nose into Sasuke's love life, but he still thought of the raven as his friend, how could he stand aside and watch his friend willingly let others hurt him... how?

And Sasuke wasn't only a friend, Sasuke was also his _only_ friend. Which was absolutely fine with Neji, he didn't want any more friends, he never wanted them and frankly Sasuke was a handful as it was.

He was sure they both were fucked up... they both were rudely rich ad he presumed somewhere along the way the money made them smug, especially Sasuke. Somewhere along the way their strict families caused them to stray the paths of... decent life. Especially Sasuke...

Neji had been a friend of the fragile raven for long enough, he had watched the pale boy with the big black eyes grow up along with him and turn into... well, as hard as it was to admit Sasuke was definitely an emotional masochist. Maybe a physical too.

But seriously there was no other explanation, he knew for sure Sasuke is a genius just like himself, two blessed prodigies, yet Sasuke willingly accepted lies...

There was something very wrong with his friend and Neji honestly saying was almost at his limits where he could witness it staying sane.

His mistake was to agree and share an apartment with Sasuke, then the hell started... he had to watch Sasuke bring back man for the night... it wasn't a surprise he knew Sasuke preferred man, so did he, but surprise was that Sasuke apparently preferred _any_ man.

Neji would watch strangers come and go, and no one ever stayed with Sasuke for more than a week, leaving the raven haired guy sad and depressed till there was another male being waltzing in their apartment with Sasuke under an arm...

Worse were the sounds... the fucking sounds coming at night... god, he hated those sounds...

Neji really and truly tried to leave Sasuke to it... to leave the fragile life spoiled and life hurt being to enjoy his masochism of being ditched over and over... but he was not only worried... he was pissed.

So when Sasuke came into their apartment with a smile on the pale petite face, smile that actually could make anyone see Sasuke was _happy_ Neji sighed, he knew exactly what the smile meant...

He continued to make his green tea in the kitchen while his friend opened the fridge rummaging through it quietly.

"Guess what Neji? I met someone new..."

The sudden _urge_ to smack Sasuke up the head with the tea pot was almost, almost overwhelming.

"Sasuke..." he started quietly and seriously well aware that sharing his opinion with the pale creature with the head in the fridge will cause another fight probably involving forks and tea pots. "You just got fucked over... I mean you _just_ got ditched again, two days ago... don't you think its proper to at least get your ass to heal before you jump into bed with another?" he knew it was rude, he knew it was terribly rude, but it was also the truth!

He heard Sasuke gasp and the rummaging through the fridge stopped. "Neji!"

Oh yeah the shocked 'how dare you, I'm gonna kill you with this cheese I'm holding' tone...

Neji let his eyes wander on Sasuke's form... the tight black jeans hugging the slender hips and the little pinkish toes sticking out from under the ends of the black jeans, Sasuke always neglected slippers. The midnight blue shirt looked simply adorable on Sasuke's lithe and delicate body hugging the chest and the slender arms perfectly, the two buttons left undone at the top offered a patch of pale smooth looking skin as an eye-tease. Sasuke's raven shoulder length bangs were styled as per usual with spikes sticking up at the back of the head and soft bangs covering at the sides of the pale flawless face, the long black eyelashes fluttering over perfect almost white skin, Sasuke's pouty lips were parted in a little shock over Neji's words and there was the tell tale crease on Sasuke's forehead which signified a close anger fit.

But Neji kept calmly stirring his steaming tea, he _knew_ he was right... Sasuke would jump from a guy to a guy like some...cheap whore and Neji honestly thought Sasuke should have more pride than that. He for example was very picky about his partners...

"What? What did you expect me to say? Congrats for a new fucker you've just probably grabbed from the street, for god's sake Sasuke half of them just love your stuffed wallet which is simply insufferable since it should be you getting pampered and not the other way around, since you're such a fucking _bitch_!" he hissed out the last word failing to react in time when Sasuke's delicate fist connected with his jaw... oh yeah Sasuke was fast simply because he _waited_ for that punch but still failed to dodge... really fast.

"And the other half can't pass up a chance to bang that little ass of yours, though judging by the sounds you make with their cocks up your ass, you don't mind! Cock-slut!" there he was sure he over crossed the line by approximately thousand miles, he saw the hurt in Sasuke's eyes before that fragile fist was flying for his face again, this time he caught it and pulled his raven haired friend close to his face ignoring the low growl it earned him and the tears jumping in the black eyes before him.

"What, you gonna cry now? Don't tell me you hadn't realised that that's exactly what they want from you Sasuke, you can't be that dumb, you can't be actually retarded enough to believe the promises they make to you... so what did this one promised? To be with you no matter what, did he say that even though he doesn't know you he already fucking loves you? Well guess what Sasuke as soon as he gets to fuck you, you gonna wake up alone and sore!" Neji wanted not only to slap Sasuke seeing the tears roll down the pale cheeks he also wanted to slap himself... he couldn't explain why he even bothered to try and convince Sasuke to stop fucking around...

He wanted Sasuke to... be happy... he guessed.

He let go of the delicate wrist he was clutching all through his speech and winced seeing the creature before him shaking. He was mildly surprised, he had waited for a come-back. Something Sasuke-style or at least a cheese stuffed in his face as a revenge for the words but Sasuke just stood there shaking and rolling down the huge tears.

He had seen Sasuke cry only three times including this one.

First was the time three years ago when Sasuke was fifteen and he was sixteen and they were still living with their families, Sasuke had come to his family house and sneaked in his bedroom at the middle of the night crying his heart out after crawling in his bed and snuggling up to him... an hour passed of Neji stroking the raven hair and listening the chest tightening little sobs before they stopped and Neji could ask what was the reason for it... Sasuke had through sobs explained that there was something seriously wrong with Mikoto who was Sasuke's mother and she was in hospital and Itachi had refused to let Sasuke visit her till she gets better... in the end of course everything was fine and Sasuke's mother was back on her feet and Sasuke returned to his happy self...

The second time was at the same time zone, three years ago and once again Neji was awakened by a crying Sasuke crawling under his blanket and curling against him looking for his warmth and comfort, that time Sasuke hadn't sobbed just wetted his shoulder with silent tears. He didn't mind of course just once again petted the soft raven locks and softly inquired what was wrong this time. He was left with gritted teeth and clenched fists hearing about Sasuke's first sexual experience. He had wanted to jump out of the bed and go and maim the person who had done it, but Sasuke hadn't called any names.

So now watching Sasuke cry before him it was more like an instinct working or something... he couldn't do anything but wrap his muscled arms around the shaking form pressing his friend against his chest and pressing a gentle kiss on the top of Sasuke's head while Sasuke was fisting his white vest at the back and surely wetting the front of the white clothe.

He would say he was sorry for saying those cruel things... he really would, if he would have been wrong saying them, but he wasn't. This time he didn't ask why exactly Sasuke was crying he thought that Sasuke should just let it all out so he as gently as he possibly could scooped the delicate body on his arms and headed for their living room where he sat down on the couch keeping Sasuke on his lap with the pale perfect face buried in the nook of his neck, he started to stroke Sasuke's back hoping the gesture was relaxing.

"Sasuke...I'm your friend..." he paused thinking on how should he say it to avoid more tears, he knew once Sasuke started it was hard for him to stop. "...and... honestly it's hard to watch, it's hard to watch you trusting them..."

"I don't..." Sasuke whispered on his neck, Neji didn't stop his stroking hand he just inclined his head lower to hear what Sasuke was saying since it was barely audible.

"I never believe a single word they say... I know they don't mean the things they say, I'm not stupid or naïve... all they want is my body, I know that..."

"Then why are you so willingly giving it to them... I'm sure you're not that vain to do it just for a good fuck..." he said hoping that he was right...

"What if...?"

Little fucker!

"Then you're a cock-slut..."

He remained perfectly calm as Sasuke pulled away from him, the black eyes were piercing his mildly greyish ones. "So what if I am? So what if I like it? Maybe you're just pissed because I'm such a good cock-slut for everyone _but_ you!"

_Little fucker_! Little sexy bitch!

Neji's eyes narrowed and he stiffened on the couch. Sasuke was now beaming at him the delicate angelic devil face twisted almost innocently, the tears dried and the pouty lips twitching as if trying to hold back a laugh. Neji at that moment wanted to do a lot of things, for example to...

Shit... he _hated_ this part of his friend... he hated this side of Sasuke.

Because he could hardly resist and most of all because Sasuke was _right_.

Sasuke still sitting on his lap didn't help either.

"Oh is that it Neji... are you secretly jealous? Is that it? You want to bang me too?"

Neji was being cruel before and he knew exactly what Sasuke was doing, it was a payback, Sasuke didn't even mean what he was saying it was just a coincidence that everything was true.

"Big bad Neji wants to stick his cock in me and teach me how to be a good boy eh? Or is it just that you want me to scream for you like I do for them?"

Neji had once punched Sasuke, once and that was two years ago and even then he had more like half bitch-slapped the pale face instead of giving a hard punch, but the truth was that Sasuke had deserved a real punch, then he had realised that he simply can't hit Sasuke and even that time he did he had to apologize afterwards and call himself a brute idiot, it was as if Sasuke had some mysterious power over him. He disliked that fact the most when Sasuke was oh so asking for a punch, like now.

"As if... your little ass is probably as loose as a worn out old whore's pussy... so, no thanks." As soon as he was finished Sasuke's palm connected with his cheek so hard that he was sure he saw stars and he was also sure that that _slap_ was heard by the neighbours too. He seriously didn't know Sasuke had so much strength because Jesus fucking Christ event though he remained calmly sitting there his eyes stung and his cheek fucking _burned_.

And he was greeted by Sasuke's fist in his gut next, yeah just because he couldn't hit Sasuke didn't mean Sasuke shared that... oh no, this was nowhere near the first time the little creature was trying to maim him. He grabbed the thin wrists earning himself a wild growl, but it was okay he understood his best friends furry over hurt pride, he was ready to bruise it further. He lunged forward and since Sasuke was sitting on his lap the lean body fell forward where Neji pulled on Sasuke's wrist hard enough to flung Sasuke over the wooden coffee table suited right before the couch.

Sasuke emitted a painful gasp connecting with the wood surface and then the black eyes grew wide and wild as Neji pressed his own larger body over Sasuke's he pinned his friend on the table with Sasuke hissing and trying to free the pale wrists surely to scratch his eyes out.

Face to face, Neji was seething and judging by the slight fear in Sasuke's black orbs his friend had realised that this time Neji was pushed over the line.

And now Neji was hissing too..."What Sasuke, truth hurts? It's been three years since you came crying to me about some fucker brutally abusing you taking your virginity, how many it has been since then, eh? Can you even keep count? How many cocks have you willingly took between your lips and legs, eh?" Sasuke was growling and squirming under him trying to break free but he was too far gone now, he pushed his knee between Sasuke's legs hearing a sharp gasp as he pressed it upwards. "And I bet they don't even have to try to please you do they Sasuke, you just scream like a good little slut as they get off from you, you don't care that they only stick it in you to get off..."

Sasuke's eyes closed and the lean form under him relaxed apparently tired from the squirming.

"Fuck off Neji. Maybe I should hook you up with someone to ease your tension eh? I bet that's it, you just need to fucking get laid, you prissy bitch!"

Neji then smirked, and it was an evil menacing smirk, and he was damn sure Sasuke was confused, it was good, he also knew why Sasuke was so worried under him, he could feel it under his knee, his dear old friend was getting excited.

"You mean to hook up with one of your ex-fuckers? No thanks Sasuke if I would want something like that believe I had the chances already, for example that blue haired guy from the last month..."

He saw Sasuke's eyes narrow and Neji's own smirk increased. "Yeah the same who you brought home on Friday night, the same who left in the middle of the night after trying to fuck _me_ in the bathroom when he was done with you, really nice people you bring to _our_ flat Sasuke... but you know what I did...?"

Sasuke under him didn't say anything but he could see the silent shame.

"I nicely kicked his balls and then kicked him out of here and then I went at your door and listened you whimper in there like a hurt puppy thinking how stupid exactly can you be... so, did you heal quickly, Sasuke? Was it worth it...?"

Tears again... those stupid clear big and shiny tears formed in the black eyes and rolled down the flushed cheeks as Sasuke closed the beautiful eyes with the lashes fluttering wetly against the lids.

"Leave me alone Neji..."

Neji winced, now Sasuke was talking all quietly and kind of begging, Sasuke's face turned to the side with the black eyes opening looking away from him somewhere at the wall, the body under him lax and the hardness that was pressed against Neji's knee before was gone.

Neji sighed...

"Sasuke, I simply don't understand... you're smart, you're funny with the people you know well enough to open up for them, you're damn pretty and fuck, even beautiful, you're cute and sweet at times, you're interesting to hang out with... can you tell me honestly why are you fucking around with scum, because I swear to god none of them deserves you..."

"The table is hurting my back..."

Neji got off pulling Sasuke up on the feet. "Fine, have it your way, don't tell me but for your information if you're just doing it to get a rough dirty sex session you know it feels better when you do it with just one person and Sasuke the walls in our flat are rather thin..." he watched Sasuke's cheeks turn incredulously crimson but he carried on anyway. His hand laid on Sasuke's nape pulling the delicate body against him gently this time till his lips were on a nicely curved ear lobe, whispering.

"I know you like them to degrade you calling you slut and spanking you which is kinky as fuck but you have no idea how good you would feel if you would get all that from someone who would actually do it _for you_ someone who would know you and _like_ you not just your ass... someone who you would trust... yeah, Sasuke you actually have no fucking idea what pleasure is I'm sure about it..."

"You're talking as if you had ever been in a long term relationship..." Sasuke retorted and Neji smiled against the ear, Sasuke had calmed down, so had he... Sasuke's hand was holding onto his wrist right now, just holding... and his own hand on Sasuke's neck was doing the same, the small proximity between them gone from dangerous and malicious to friendly...

Yes, as he said before, their friendship was fucked up, but it was friendship nonetheless.

"I did actually, you just weren't informed, you were too busy with your own lovers..."

It came as a...pleasant surprise when Sasuke's slender arms went around his neck and Sasuke's face pressed in his neck hugging him closely, he smiled faintly enclosing his arms over Sasuke's waist lifting the frail form off the ground for a moment.

"How about we hang out tonight, for the sake of good old times... like we used to before you got too busy with hunting for flesh?" Neji said on a lighter tone still hugging his best friend, ignoring or at least trying to ignore the feel of the lean body pressed against his. It was truth after all, he did have feelings for Sasuke, and for a long time now...

"Yeah, and when you're drunk Neji I'm gonna force you to apologize for all the nasty things you said to me!"

Neji chuckled then daring to nuzzle his face in the soft raven locks for the shortest of times. "You've said worse to me and you can't even pretend being offended with me calling you slut since I know you love it..."

Sasuke gasped and choked out a strangled version of his name. "We need an apartment with ticker walls, I had no idea you could hear so well!" Sasuke blurted pulling away with the cheeks tremendously red again, the black eyes looking somewhere at the side. Neji thought that Sasuke's shamefulness was sort of cute.

"You bet we need thicker walls!" he agreed. "Here's from the last week!" and then he changed his voice to a higher pitch mocking. "Ahh Kakashi, harder...ahhh more...c'mon fuck me harder..." Neji changed his voice to a low raspy one barely holding back laughter watching Sasuke watch him with shocked parted lips. "Ah you demanding slut, is that better? Fuck, Sasuke, stick it up for me, yeah good boy!" Neji finished his show grinning wolfishly while Sasuke covered his face with the small hands muttering something about being awfully embarrassed.

"Wasn't that guy good Sasuke because you kept begging him to go harder and harder and till the very end you didn't sound pleased at all...or is it that you're just one demanding slut?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke whispered retreating to the bathroom.

Neji chuckling and cackling refused to give up the teasing, he loved it and it looked like even Sasuke's ears have gone red before Sasuke disappeared in the bathroom. "Or did he refuse to give you a good spanking?"

"Shut up Neji!" Sasuke hissed through the thin wall of the bathroom.

"Ah I'm just curious why you sounded so... unpleased. Was it because of the cock size, not good for you Sasuke...?"

"It was big enough..."

Neji cackled again obviously Sasuke mouthed back at him when there was a wall between them.

"What was the problem then? Not the right angle?" why...why did he enjoy teasing Sasuke so much was beyond him.

"Yeah you got it right... not the right angle, he was pounding me from behind missing the right spot and then I wanted to change the position and bounce on his lap but he didn't let me ride him... happy with the information, Neji?"

Neji choked on his own spit trying to chase the images away, fuck... Sasuke teasing back... was a dangerous thing. "Aww, what a bastard..." he choked out hoping Sasuke didn't hear the catch in his voice.

"Yeah... I know, so I let him finish and then tried to get his little friend up for another round so I could finally get what I want but guess what? He says he's tired and falls asleep...leaves me unsatisfied and peachy and to top it all up the fucker appeared snores too!"

Neji was shaking on the couch with silent laughter, he loved when Sasuke was cheerful, it didn't matter that they were ready to beat each other just moments ago. Remembering his tea he went for the kitchen and poured a cup for Sasuke too carrying them for the coffee table which not long ago supported Sasuke's weight. He placed the mugs on the table and sat down still smirking when his raven haired friend finally appeared from the bathroom and sat across from him on the other couch. The black eyes fell on the tea mug and then there was a naughty smirk on Sasuke's lips.

"Since when do we drink tea while hanging out?"

"Since I know alcohol makes you horny..." his statement left Sasuke with pink tainted cheeks. "Wouldn't want for you to run off looking for a man meat in the middle of the night..."

"Well aren't you dirty mouthed Neji?"

"Loving it, don't you?"

"Dick!"

"Yeah that you love even more!"

Sasuke apparently decided then that he should drink the tea, Neji sipped his own tea nearly scalding his lips too busy with grinning to form his lips for sipping properly.

"So what would you like Sasuke... something soft a _cocktail_ or something serious...whiskey?"

"Oh my god, you made cocktail sound so dirty! And didn't you say something about alcohol plus me equals a big no...?"

Smirking he stood up going for the kitchen to get his stashed whiskey and the coke, he wondered sometimes did Sasuke suspect Neji having feelings... he himself he was sure Sasuke had feelings for him, the only problem was, Sasuke didn't realise it. Wasn't that how it always was... people fail to see something right before their eyes... oh well. He was actually rather happy to just stay Sasuke's friend, he had been in that role for so long that it seemed natural.

Seemed natural for him to be the one who silently cared for Sasuke, whatever the caring included even if it was a passing a pill when the raven was in pain, he was so used to Sasuke that he couldn't even imagine life without... and why should he? No matter how they argued they always managed to stay friends... even if they both were fucked up as stated earlier.

He returned in the living room with two glasses filled with alcoholic liquid passing one for his dear friend and keeping the other in his own hand sitting down observing the way Sasuke placed the glass by the plump lips and sipped a tiny sip, licking the very same lips afterwards then looked up to him giving him a short lived smirk.

"Tastes nice actually..."

"Why do you sound like you don't know much about alcohol and its tastes..?"

"Well how many times you've seen me drunk?"

Neji paused a bit taken aback... come to think of it he hadn't, he just assumed Sasuke is drinking away since he went out a lot and places like clubs surely included drinking... he raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Well I learned that it can get very dangerous if I'm alone, drunk and in a place filled with horny people..."

Neji hummed understanding... he didn't want to imagine. People liked to take advantage too often, but who was he kidding if he would be the type and he would encounter a drunken and sexy minx as Sasuke he would fuck him stupid. He coughed chasing those fantasies away and sipped his drink taking in Sasuke's posture on the couch, one slender leg crossed over the other one arm over the side of the couch the other holding the glass in the lap, Sasuke's head tilted slightly to one side...watching him.

"Did you just check me out?"

"Yes. What of it?" still calm, oh yes, calm, calm, calm...?

"Do you want me Neji?" Sasuke asked and for him the question sounded so damn... surprised... as if... "Have you ever thought about... you know... fucking me...?" Sasuke continued but Neji really hoped Sasuke wouldn't carry on... he was only a human too much talk about sex can lead to sex... he wanted of course but...he definitely didn't want to be one of many... or just a cock for Sasuke to get off.

"Thought about it? Sure I have... you don't seriously think a gay can listen to your moans behind a wall and not get mental images..." god it was so pleasing to see Sasuke blush, to actually make Sasuke blush, he was even surprised Sasuke knew how to blush anymore... it looked damn nice though. "Even more so when you scream out the details that I surely wasn't supposed to know..."

"Ah god can you stop it? I promise you won't be hearing anything anymore... I seriously never thought... Jesus..." Sasuke blushed more and gulped the drink down like an alcoholic.

Smirking Neji carried on. "And as if that wouldn't be enough you know the shower walls aren't sound proof either, but I guess you're just the loud type aren't you... kind of naughty to jack yourself off knowing I could walk in on you any minute since we don't have lockers, eh?"

He could actually see Sasuke's Adams apple bob as the beauty of a friend swallowed hard and looked somewhere at the side wall again, the pretty and usually pale face red as red can get.

"Can you stop already...?"

"Sure..." he got up and took Sasuke's empty glass from the delicate fingers going for the kitchen to fill it up. It really was enough of teasing, whenever he was teasing Sasuke he after all was teasing himself too.

Going back for the living room he saw Sasuke tuck his cell phone back in the pocket. "Getting called out, aren't you?" he asked getting in his previous seat after giving the drink to Sasuke.

"Well, I was supposed to meet someone tonight, but I texted him that I'm...busy."

"Sasuke... do you think... you could...stop?"

"Stop what Neji?" Sasuke asked clearly not understanding what he meant, so all Neji did was give his best friend a hard gaze till Sasuke's black eyes shifted and stopped to look at Sasuke's lap. "Surely you're _not _asking me to be a celibate or some stupid shit like that..."

"No... just next time you have sex have it with someone you actually like, you do know what I mean Sasuke, there's plenty nice guys out there." He said calmly and there was not a drop of ill intent in his words he really did want Sasuke to find someone nice even if it wasn't him it was fine. He smirked when Sasuke huffed grudgingly.

"Celibate it is then! I hate you Neji..." with that said Sasuke gulped down his drink and looked at him seriously, too seriously.

"I need to find a hobby!" Sasuke deadpanned.

Three days... Neji was counting. It had been three days since Sasuke agreed to stop fucking around. On the inside Neji was laughing his ass off, rolling on the floor too! He was watching Sasuke in simple grey sweat pants and little tiny black vest scrubbing the kitchen floor with vengeance. Not because the tiled floor was dirty, no, the floor was fine, too sparkly by now. Sasuke did it for the same reason the beauty had dusted all the imaginable surfaces in their flat, cleaned out every corner of it including Neji's room and the little balcony, that Sasuke had even repainted blue.

Sasuke it seemed was like an addict, craving the dosage and trying to find something to get his mind off of it. Neji could actually feel Sasuke's sexual frustration it radiated off the raven in great waves.

And he knew it was sexual frustration for sure, even Sasuke's older brother Itachi noticed when he came to visit his younger sibling. Neji chuckled remembering Itachi hugging Sasuke and then brushing the raven bangs affectionately, Sasuke had pouted and spilled to Itachi how Neji was torturing him and forbidding his happiness, when Itachi had the details Neji for the first time in his life saw Itachi laughing, like seriously laughing uncontrollably and loudly clutching his stomach and even choking once till the beautiful adult man calmed down. Before Itachi left Neji received a pat on his shoulder from Itachi, Itachi also had whispered in his ear something that left him red in the face. '_I wonder does my brother realises you're doing it partly for yourself Neji, so your jealousy finally kicked in eh? I'm glad.'_

Yeah so Sasuke's older brother always had a knack to notice like _everything_, no surprises there.

His greyish eyes followed Sasuke's moves as the lithe form got up from the floor apparently finished with the kitchen floor.

"Something smells nice Sasuke, you've been cooking again?" he asked causing for Sasuke to flinch and turn around with a yelp.

"D-don't scare me like that, sneaky bastard. And yes I've been cooking, Neji please take me out or something... it's okay that you don't let me go on my own but we can go together!"

Oh Neji had thought about it! Sure he had, he just kept his mouth shut in case Sasuke would see that as Neji asking him out on a date.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere! Movie, club, bar...a fucking museum if you so desire I don't care because I'm already half crazy!"

It really was a perfect opportunity for Neji, to take Sasuke out and show the little sex addicted bundle how fun he can be. How they used to have fun together, how they were completely content with just each others presence.

"Well then, let's eat and then get ready!"

And he did... he could tell by the smile on Sasuke's face as they returned at their flat at nearly midnight. First Neji had taken Sasuke for a real good work out at the nearest skating park, they used to do it a lot, just pick up their skate boards and forgot themselves for unforgivable periods of times with their hair flying in the air with their moves and with their eyes watching each other as if to learn each other's secrets. And yes he was sure Sasuke had enjoyed that even though Neji could tell his best friend was out of shape, but what was a bruised knee and an elbow...

Then Neji had taken Sasuke for a cold refreshing drink as they used to do it, and in the same little café too just to refresh Sasuke's memory, it worked, Sasuke was giving him the good old smile constantly while sipping vanilla flavoured ice cream shake, no matter how the raven denied loving sweets. Neji jus knew better.

Then they had returned to their flat where they took a shower, separately unfortunately...

After the shower and after they had changed their sweaty clothes Neji took Sasuke for dinner, since they both were unforgivably rich they both refused fancy places, hating them from their childhood so it was a simple bistro where they ate and drunk and _talked_...

And at the end of it all Neji dragged a nearly unconscious Sasuke for his favourite club, Sasuke was complaining and whining about how tired he was but Neji insisted for at least few drinks and friendly chatting to his friends.

Neji had also learned that Sasuke while being in a club full of attractive guys barely took those black eyes off of him, that came as a pleasant surprise especially when an awfully, almost _unimaginably_ handsome man tried to flirt with Sasuke and him.

And in Neji's opinion this particular male named Hidan was really one of a kind specimen... all gorgeous and it didn't seem like the guy wanted to get straight in their pants either but his dear Sasuke just waved the guy off clinging on Neji's arm, Hidan then had grinned with a perfect set of white teeth at Neji, now Neji would usually see that almost as a rude behaviour but it really didn't seem like this Hidan guy tried to get him to lose his pants right there so he let the man sit with them and as it turned out Neji really fancied the man... in the end he left with Sasuke under his arm and with a paper with Hidan's number in his jean pocket...

He knew already that no matter how it goes with Sasuke he will definitely call the man.

Hey, it wasn't like he met gorgeous man left and right... man like Hidan was a _rarity_, smelling nice, clean, well maintained, perfectly balanced built with muscles just right, perfect platinum coloured hair... and damn those purple bedroom eyes and voice... god that voice was one of a kind too! So what if Hidan's native language seemed to be cursing...

So he had a crush now... it wasn't a big deal, he had had them before...

Sasuke wasn't a crush, Sasuke was a friend and...well... he was in love wasn't he.

However it was here they were back at their apartment with Sasuke groaning and moaning, Neji suspected that he got Sasuke pretty drunk.

"Did you had fun Sasuke?" he asked balancing their both weight as he dragged his raven coloured beauty for the nearest couch in their living room.

"You were flirting with that Hidan guy! You're eyes were raping him there!" Sasuke mumbled out somewhat in a... hurt way. Neji couldn't help it, he smirked... maybe that would help Sasuke realise that the raven definitely had feelings for him too.

"He's hot... so what if I did?"

"He gave you his number... you took it."

"Yes he did Sasuke and yes I did." He retorted calmly choosing to sit beside his friend since Sasuke didn't let go of his arm anyway. Sasuke's black eyes were looking at him dangerously.

"Give me his number!"

Neji was...surprised. "Why should I?"

"Because... you're not gonna call him anyway!"

"Actually I will Sasuke..."

"Wha...?" now Sasuke seemed surprised, Neji could clearly see Sasuke's eyes trying to figure him out. "You... but... you don't do that!"

Neji chuckled. "I don't do what Sasuke? It's not like I'm gonna call him and say 'hey get here and fuck me' I'm gonna give it a try... you know, get to know him... I am open for a boyfriend you know and its not necessarily for me to be the top of relationship, it's not that important for me and he does have a gorgeous manly body!" he failed to keep a shiver at bay imagining the perfect muscled arms manhandling him, he had to chase his fantasies away seeing Sasuke's shocked expression.

"I was dead sure you're hot for the more... feminine guys!" Sasuke deadpanned in his own Sasuke-way and Neji gave him a smile almost too naughty letting his eyes slide down Sasuke's... feminine body.

"It's true, however I do like guys like Hidan, I like to... submit to strong males, pretty animalistic neh? I'm like an animal when it comes to taste in men... if the man is stronger, bigger physically than me I don't mind him ruling my body but if the male is weaker, more fragile than me oh I _devour_ them!" he finished seeing Sasuke swallow hard looking him right in the eyes with glassy eyes.

"Are you imagining me and him right now?" as soon as he asked he knew he hit the nail right on the head, Sasuke went incredulously red in the face and flinched on the couch.

"No I'm not! And for your information if you and him end up being together, I will hit on your boyfriend and there's nothing you can do about it!" Sasuke said with a challenge and a nice smirk on the plump lips.

_AN: why the hell I brought Hidan into this?_

"That would lead to a threesome my dear friend..." his words made Sasuke's jaw go slack. And when Sasuke's black eyes slid over him inspecting... and then those eyes turned half lidded. Oh yes he could see it, the little sex addict was horny.

He was right in his musings, Sasuke shifted closer to him and leaned in breathing over his lips and batting those long dark eyelashes at him. "Neji... it was your idea about me changing my sexual habits right?" Neji nodded approving and pulled away from Sasuke just to find his lips brushed feathery by Sasuke's. Arousing, yes!

"Well shouldn't that mean that you're obliged to help me in all the ways possible..." Sasuke cooed with the delicate hand laying on Neji's upper thigh an sliding upwards still till it was dangerously close to his crotch, Neji kept still looking in those half lidded black pools. "So if strangers are a big fat no, no for me... you're not a stranger Neji..." with that said the hand sneaked on his cock giving a squeeze which worked, Neji gasped and had to take a deep breath before he could grab Sasuke's thin wrist and pull the hand away.

"Yes Sasuke, I'm not a stranger, I'm your friend!" he defended and caused a mighty pout appear on Sasuke's face.

"A friend that just said something about a threesome!"

"It was more like a joke you know, you're brain just takes everything as an offer for sex!" it wasn't really a joke... not really.

"Listen Neji... I'm fucking horny! So it's either you fuck me right now on this very couch or I will go back to that very same club and hunt down that Hidan guy, seduce him and get myself fucked stupid!"

"You're not going anywhere and I'm not fucking you..." oh but he wanted to, he wanted badly.

"Fine..." Sasuke hissed and pulled away from him leaning back on the couch.

Neji... he was sure he died a little when Sasuke still sitting there right next to him pulled the little shirt off throwing it on the floor and started to undo his belt... Neji gulped and parted his mouth to say something, but couldn't, he could only stare with hungry eyes as Sasuke undid the button and pulled down the fly pulling the jeans open and down on the slim hips.

He was sure this was the ultimate test for his self control...

Sasuke's hand sneaked into the black briefs and groped the other hand brushing the pale lean chest and pinched one of the little pink nipples making it stand erect ready for some attention, Sasuke pinched the other and rolled it between the fingers giving out a low soft moan and looked at Neji then.

Neji... had failed that ultimate test, he couldn't bring himself to stand up and leave, simply couldn't.

Sasuke kept fondling himself, Neji could see the hand move in the briefs and he could see something getting bigger there just like that something was getting bigger in his own briefs. Sasuke's sultry eyes challenged him, those were surely what they call naughty bedroom eyes and Sasuke's voice was surely a naughty bedroom voice.

"Neji... mhh Neji... take my body, use it for you pleasure, fuck me... do me good and hard... I know you want to Neji, you want to stick your cock in my ass don't you? Do it, I want it so badly, I need it!"

Neji didn't move, only one part of his body was moving and he had no control of it, his cock stood up proudly in his jeans and he was sure Sasuke can see it nice and clear.

Then Sasuke stood up pulling down he tight jeans and kicking them off revealing two perfect pale slender legs Sasuke came to stand before Neji just to turn around and sit on his lap with the slender legs parted widely, rubbing on his hard-on like a liquid sin, Neji groaned his eyes watching the little brief covered ass move back and forth with his jean covered tent rubbing between those delicate cheeks, Sasuke's hands on his knees supporting the small frame.

"Mhh Neji, it feels so big and hard..." Sasuke husked out and it really took everything Neji had not to grab Sasuke's hips and _grind_.

"You're such a fucking slut, Sasuke!"

"Yes... I'm a slut, don't you want to fuck my sluthole Neji... nnnh take me... just take me Neji!" Sasuke languid moves didn't stop and Neji could feel, he could hear the raw need in Sasuke's voice... but this time Sasuke wasn't the only one, Neji was harder than ever. He couldn't push Sasuke off, on the contrary when that little ass lifted off of him he groaned in protest but Sasuke just turned around and... got on the knees before him, between his legs.

He shivered looking back in to black eyes as Sasuke did a quick work of undoing his belt and undoing his jeans enough for the small hand to push into his briefs and grip his cock hungrily squeezing it as if to feel its girth.

"Neji..." Sasuke breathed with a... smile, a naughty smile but smile nonetheless. "I had this suspicion that you would be big, but uhh... Neji..." the black haired sexy creature mumbled stroking his cock up and down.

Neji wouldn't even deny it, he was fucking seduced. "Such a slut... like my cock eh? Show me how you like it down your throat." The animal was out and Sasuke could only blame himself.

Neji moved fast he grabbed shiny raven locks in his hands hearing Sasuke yelp sharply as he pulled the little creature away slightly and stood up yanking his jeans down and pulling his briefs down letting his hard massive erection bounce free, the next thing he knew he was hissing in pleasure as he forced himself into Sasuke's mouth and pushed himself deeply just like he had said, down Sasuke's throat, he watched Sasuke's cheeks flare up and Sasuke's hands laid on his hips digging the fingers in his skin trying to push him back a little but he didn't allow it he only pushed his hips forward hissing about the hotness around his shaft.

He used the raven hair as a handle pulling Sasuke away and watching his _best friend_ lick his cock with a little pink tongue, lapping the pre-cum from the slit.

"That's it Sasuke, like it don't you, love the taste of a cock, mh? Such a good little cock-slut you are!" he didn't let Sasuke respond to him he bucked his hips sharply pushing himself as deep as he could looking down at Sasuke's flushed face and the pink lips stretching around his thick length absentmindedly wondering why wasn't Sasuke's gag reflex working.

"What are you waiting for? Suck it and do it hard!"

And like expected Sasuke did just that instantly applying suction so hard he thought Sasuke is trying to suck his brains out through his cock, ecstatic he watched Sasuke's cheeks hollow as the little mouth moved up and down his length each time letting him to forcefully go down Sasuke's throat, the feeling was simply mind-blowing.

"That's good..." he praised and then grabbed Sasuke's head with his other hand as well using both to push Sasuke on his cock till the little nose pressed in his dark chocolate brown pubic hair. "Now moan like a good slut you are and swallow!"

Sasuke did.

One thing Neji couldn't understand though, why the _hell_ he didn't do this sooner? Was he stupid or something?

"Now Sasuke, I'm gonna fuck your little pretty face so take a good and deep breath!" he instructed pulling the hot mouth off of his cock, groaning himself when Sasuke looked up at him with the perfect face all flushed, the black eyes almost adoring Sasuke once more did as told gulping for oxygen while given the chance.

When Sasuke's tongue came out to play with the tip of his angry red erection he took it as a 'go' and gripped the lovely hair tighter doing just what he said he would, he thrust his hips forward and back with jerky moves never taking his eyes off of the sight of his hard flesh disappearing between those reddened shiny wet lips, his ears heated because of the slutty moans Sasuke offered him and the lewd squishy sounds coming from the throat he was so pleasantly abusing.

"Fuck...nhh... shit..." he groaned out hoping somewhere in the back of his mind that he wasn't hurting Sasuke, judging from Sasuke's relaxed state he wasn't, even the beautiful eyes weren't squeezed shut, they were just closed with the long eyelashes fluttering on crimson cheeks. It hit him that Sasuke was enjoying it...

"God... fuck... you fucking love it don't you...?" he hissed out pausing and pulling the sexy devil away from his dripping erection letting Sasuke breathe.

"Yes I do... I love the taste of your cock Neji... will you cumm in my mouth, come in my mouth, I want to be your slut!"

First time through their ordeal it was Neji who blushed... he could feel the hotness spread over his face. it wasn't the dirty talk, not at all, he loved dirty talk and it didn't make him blush usually... it was those little simple words '_your_ slut'... he was sure Sasuke didn't mean it the way he took it, he was sure Sasuke said that to nearly everyone who fucked the beauty, but still, he liked the sound of that a little too much...he loved the way Sasuke was gazing into his eyes while saying it... he wanted Sasuke to be his slut and he would make sure to get his point cross.

"Greedy little bitch aren't you?" Neji didn't need it, he didn't need to humiliate Sasuke to get off, but Sasuke needed it and he knew it. There was no denying though, he was for dirty sex with all fours. His fingers wrapped around the base of his cock he was so close to cumming when he trailed the tip of his erection on Sasuke's lips he could taste the raw pleasure on the tip of his own tongue, Sasuke's soft low and damn needy whimper made him shiver. "Open wide..." he whispered breathlessly.

The feeling of Sasuke's submission was bliss. The little mouth parted wide for him waiting for his cock hungrily, he denied it for now teasing the little minx by stroking his cock just out of reach.

"Look at me! look at me Sasuke!" as soon as Sasuke complied averting the dark eyes on him he groaned low in his throat bucking his hips and filling Sasuke's mouth with himself, crazed when Sasuke kept looking at him like an obedient slave while sucking him harshly and demandingly moaning away.

An ecstatic smile spread on Neji's lips looking down at the pretty sight, Sasuke was eating away at him like a glutton swirling the definitely skilful tongue around him, bobbing the head like a maniac relentlessly, Neji let his pleased sounds out, there was no way to keep them inside anyway and Sasuke apparently was encouraged by that starting to fondle his balls lightly, squeezing gently Neji's hand in Sasuke's hair tightened and he squeezed his eyes shut throwing his head back. He was in heaven.

"Mh, fuck..." groaning he managed to avert his eyes back at Sasuke now gasping for air with his legs trembling slightly. Oh he would come hard. Smirking he brushed Sasuke's hair on the top of the head. "Such a good slut you are for me Sasuke, you do deserve the prize don't you?" he rasped out sucking in a harsh breath when Sasuke fucking nodded causing the teeth scrap on his cock which felt good anyway...

"Then you better swallow it all down like a good little bitch... otherwise this is the last time you see and feel my cock!" Sasuke's eyes widened for the slightest of moment but Neji was already gone, grabbing hold of Sasuke's hair he bucked forward roughly using the last of his sanity to fuck that gorgeous mouth just a little longer then moaning wildly he let go of Sasuke's hair letting the beauty milk him dry. His hips jerked and his eyes wanted to squeeze shut but he forced them to stay open and watch Sasuke's lips pull back till only the tip was in the hot mouth as he spurted it all out, he came hard and he knew it, he heard Sasuke gulp it down and Jesus fucking Christ the black eyes were still fixed on him.

His arms went lax by his sides, swimming in his after bliss he lazily watched Sasuke let go of his cock and hastily lick it all clean from the creamy substance including his balls where it had slid down, he wasn't surprised in the least when he never lost his hardness if only got harder by the new show... Sasuke really was a cute little cock glutton a smirk spread on his lips now when he was able to think clearly again even though his erection was still there and already twitching against the little pink tongue teasing it.

"Enough Sasuke, get up." He ordered watching the raven stand up, noticing the flushed cheeks the shallow breaths and the unmistakable bulge in those little black briefs.

"Tell me what you want..." Neji demanded right after he had claimed Sasuke's hot lips in a fierce kiss actually loving the feel of that little mouth, loving the taste, loving everything, he guessed it was only normal since he loved Sasuke in general.

Sasuke's hot breath tickled his lips. "I want you Neji... I want you to fuck me...god, I want it so bad..."

Sasuke's breathless honest tone did it for him, kicking off his jeans and boxers that were hanging somewhere around his ankles he discarded all clothes the only piece left was Sasuke's black briefs and his hair tie. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's delicate waist he grabbed on the slender inner thighs right under Sasuke's lovely little ass hearing a gasp, he pulled Sasuke onto himself quickly and efficiently, the legs wrapped around his hips and Sasuke's arms went around his neck as he carried Sasuke for his bedroom humming appreciatively when the beauty perched on him sucked on his neck gently. He shivered, like this with his beauty in his lap and Sasuke so close it felt almost... cute and innocent. Or it would be if his hands wouldn't slide up till they were grasping two perfect ass cheeks. Sasuke moaned on his neck asking for more, lovely.

He didn't throw, he put Sasuke down on his bed with Sasuke's head right on the plush black pillow, the beauty looked a bit like he had won the lottery or something... near heart attack.

Stark naked he went for his drawers opening the third where he kept... well this and that including lube and other naughty things. He was so tempted to pull out his little whip, but decided to leave that joy for the next time because there would be next time, even if Sasuke wouldn't want...after all he did have handcuffs and ropes in that drawer too and even a little red gag, oh they will be happy in their sex life no doubt about that.

With the lubricant in his hand and a little toy for the beauty, he went back for his huge bed where Sasuke was waiting in the middle looking awfully delicate and...fragile, he threw the lube on the pillow crawling on the bed looking probably like a huge feline Cheshire grin was present on his face too.

His nose brushed on Sasuke's hot cheek, taking the beauty's lower lip between his teeth he pulled on it playfully till he could look into those black eyes without getting cross-eyed while he stashed the toy out of Sasuke's sight for later. "Now, you understand were playing here by my rules right?"

Sasuke nodded eagerly.

"And you understand that we're _playing_... you understand that my attitude for you will be like this only when we're _playing_?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and after a pause the beauty nodded, Neji watched the already red cheeks get redder still.

"And you do realise that you've been a very...very naughty slut, don't you?" it wasn't all that easy to make his words coherent with the plump lip still between his teeth but he managed massaging the lip between his teeth with each word. Hearing the last part he could feel Sasuke's breathing get faster and the small body under him arched and writhed.

"Yes... I do." Sasuke mumbled grabbing hold of his long hair trying to pull him closer, he resisted.

"Then you also understand why I am going to punish you right now, don't you? Ah, don't worry... I'll make it clear for you..." with that said he released the worried lip and sat up against the headboard grabbing the squeaking Sasuke's upper arms rather harshly he pulled till the neat body was over his lap with the delicate buttocks sticking in the air.

"N-Neji..." Sasuke breathed somewhat shocked and excited.

"Now, now... behave and stay like this!" he murmured loving each part of this. Sasuke did relax somewhat whimpering in the sheets when the unbelievably hard length of the beauty rubbed on his own. One hand he used to pull the black briefs down finally licking his lips predator-like when the creamy ass was revealed for his eyes, it really was perfect, flawless. Humming he nudged Sasuke's leg parting them slightly, just so he could see the little pink pucker between those soft cheeks, deeming the position good enough for his perverted and horny mind he lifted his hand never taking his eyes off of the two round globes.

"Now as I said I'll make it clear Sasuke... this is for letting scum own your pretty ass!" his hand connected with the creamy skin with a loud slap, Sasuke flinched crying out sharply and then mewled in the sheets as Neji's hand massaged the hurt flesh feeling it go hot under his hand. "Now will you say you won't do it again, or do I have to repeat it?"

"I won't do it again!" Sasuke breathed out sounding alarmed, Neji smirking lift his hand above the now one red ass cheek.

"This is for letting scum put their cocks in your mouth!" his palm connected with the other ass cheek fiercely, Sasuke yelped this time flinching and shuddering, Neji could see little fists clutching the sheets while Sasuke groaned in those very same sheets as he massaged the hurt flesh just like after the first spank.

"I won't let them anymore... oh god... Neji..." the beauty all but moaned out hastily trying to turn the head and look at him, but Neji grabbed the raven locks pushing Sasuke's pretty face in the sheets keeping it like that for time being.

"Now this is for being a fucking cock-slut for _other man_!" he made this spank forcefully hard actually wincing a little when Sasuke yelped out in a pained way, well of course he knew it hurt like a bitch, but the fact that he could clearly feel Sasuke's arousal told him that Sasuke is enjoying this even if it really and truly was a punishment from Neji's part.

"I ...fuck, I won't be anymore..."

"No... that's not the right answer..." Neji cooed giving another hard spank to the now red little ass, he himself barely held back his groan seeing the little pink hole twitch as he massaged the red hot flesh.

"Ahh gods..." Sasuke screamed out now shaking all over. "I won't be a cock-slut anymore!"

Neji was pretty sure he heard tears in the beauty's voice, that's why he was keeping Sasuke's face in the sheets in the first place, if he would see those tears he would stop instantly.

"Not the right answer!" another spank, even harder, Sasuke yelped and then sobbed. "Are you going to be a cock-slut for _other man_?"

"No, no... I'm... I'm _your_ slut! Your cock-slut! I won't be for other man!"

Neji hummed approvingly letting go of Sasuke's hair he pulled the beauty up on the knees beside him, he took the crimson face in his hands whipping the tears with his thumbs and pressed a wet kiss on Sasuke's lips enjoying the tiny soft moan, he presumed Sasuke was long since aching for a release...

"Now when that is clear I can start pleasuring my little slut, eh?"

"P-please..."

Hearing the plea he offered his beauty a little smile and gently turned Sasuke around shifting himself behind the beauty. "Lay down on your belly..." Sasuke obeyed moaning softly and Neji breathing hard himself spread the slender legs getting in a kneeling position between them hummed loving the view.

"Relax now..." he breathed out not longing for a sudden kick, he laid his hands on the red ass cheeks squeezing gently and gazing at the awfully pretty little pucker as he spread open Sasuke's backside he brushed his thumb on the wrinkled skin a growl forming in his throat when it twitched, it twitched again when he leaned down breathing his hot breath on it.

"N-Neji..." Sasuke whimpered when he stuck out his tongue giving a firm pressing lick to the hole, he kept his tongue pressed on it as it twitched under it, it made him crazy and horny as fuck, drooling he plunged his tongue into the pucker having to press damn hard to get it to part for him but when it did Sasuke emitted the most alluring sound, like a whine just better, the little backside bucked back lightly and as he kept pushing and wriggling his tongue Sasuke kept groaning and moaning for him wantonly.

He pulled back a little unable to pray his off of his prize, now all wet and giving off a devilish shine, he flicked his tongue over it just to get it winking for him again.

"Neji... please... I can't stand it, I'm... I'm gonna cumm..."

He smirked. "Just like that? And I just started babe... you really love your little hole played with, hm?"

"Nejiii..." it was a whine and Neji thought it meant something like 'c'mon and fuck me you fucker'.

"Shush! Take it like a good slut!" he murmured talking while his lips were pressed against the pink skin before him, Sasuke squirmed because of the vibrations and squealed in a delighted way when he once more plunged his tongue as deep as he could, he was stroking the inner walls generously while he closed his lips around the hole sucking the rim, he guessed Sasuke loved it, the lean body jerked and Sasuke all but screamed in the sheets pushing the ass back on his face almost brutally, he welcomed it though starting to thrust his tongue fast and as deep as he could. The sounds the beauty let out was mind numbing they got louder with each thrust. While he was quite literally tongue-fucking the pretty ass he squeezed the round cheeks relentlessly enjoying their softness and tenderness, that ass really was meant for pleasuring.

"Neji... Neji..." Sasuke moaned out kind of warningly and then it sounded like Sasuke was chewing on the pillow and screaming at the same time, oh Neji loved the sound he retreated his tongue and sucked the little ass hole hard and rough, devouring it, tasting it and fucking loving it.

Leaning back he grabbed the lube undoing it with shaky fingers his eyes trained on Sasuke, sliding all over the quivering body glistening with sweat, Sasuke's small fists were still abusing the sheets and looking behind himself he smirked watching the little pink toes curling. "Be good and stick your pretty ass up for me, keep your legs spread widely..." he instructed while he was lubricating up the rather fat anal beads that he had so well hidden from the beauty.

Now Neji maybe had quite a few flaws, he was nowhere near the perfect lover and he knew it, however he had a feature that literally made his lovers _squeal_. For Neji it was always the others pleasure, you could say he got off from the others pleasure, not that he didn't want to be balls deep in Sasuke right now. Oh, he wanted that a lot, but more than that he wanted and needed to make a moaning screaming mess out of Sasuke.

"Neji, do something... god, please... Neji!"

He hummed at Sasuke's whining deeming the toy wet enough, his slick fingers laid firmly between the still blazing red ass cheeks, he massaged the lube generously slipping a finger inside just to groan out at the tightness and hotness in there, Sasuke made a keening noise pushing back on him.

"Mmm, my apologies for the other day Sasuke, you're tight as a fucking virgin..." he cooed smirking when Sasuke managed a rather smug snort, he pushed the other finger inside chuckling when Sasuke's snort turned into a mewl, not a painful one, a pleased one. "Relax, I won't be pleased if you push them out!"

Sasuke made a confused sound of his words when he pulled his fingers out, but that wasn't for long, he pushed the first fat bead into the little hole watching it stretch and swallow the round globe almost hungrily, the beauty squealed squirming and panting now. Despite his words he saw Sasuke's little pucker twitch and the muscled tense while Sasuke groaned and whined something incoherent.

When three were inside Neji was shaking himself, his body wasn't cooperating and demanding to be in there where those lucky beads were. "They do stretch you nicely Sasuke don't they, do you like it? Let's see how about another two..."

Sasuke's body apparently wasn't cooperating either, the beauty mewled screaming something he couldn't understand no matter how intently he was listening and the last bead was barely getting inside since they really were pretty big and Sasuke was so... small.

"Neji... Neji, please... god, please I can't..." Sasuke actually sounded a bit insane with want, Neji though loved that voice, he loved the sight of Sasuke's ass even more.

"Mm Sasuke... your greedy little hole ate them up beautifully... do you want my cock now?" finishing his words he spanked Sasuke this time playfully, just hard enough for it to be naughty, just hard enough to remind Sasuke of the previous spanking, he could bet his nuts it still stung.

"Ah, ahhh... yes, I do..."

"What a _poor_ answer!" Neji teased catching his beauty off guard and pulling one of the fat beads out with a single jerk of his hand, Sasuke's body arched with the little pucker twitching madly trying to push more out or suck them deeper, who knows.

Neji's finger in the metal ring that was connected with the beads string was pulling teasingly stretching the string taut till the pink wrinkled flesh parted revealing the metallic ball just to loosen it and watch the hole close over it.

"I want your cock! God damn it _please, I want it_!"

"Aw baby you sound so desperate for it... such a slut..." another fat bead was jerked out suddenly, he spanked the tender ass at the same time and then he had to groan and slowly pull out the remaining beads because Sasuke was screaming and writhing, cumming hard.

He honestly didn't think Sasuke-the-hard-core-sex-addict would come without him touching the beauty's cock...

"Neji... ahhh fuck, ah Neji..." but Neji really loved those sounds. "Fuck me now." And how he loved Sasuke's needy state he couldn't even start to describe, the beauty had just come with the juices still dripping on the sheets and the lean body still convulsing but already wanted him to fuck him.

Lovely. He would keep in mind what the beads could do, or was it the dirty talk...heh, it seemed they matched.

It was the time to watch the pretty face instead of the pretty ass, he flipped Sasuke around instantly settling between the slender trembling legs, below him was the most arousing sight he had ever seen in his life.

Sasuke watching him with half lidded smoky black eyes, cheeks flushed red and endearingly cute, the plump lips swollen and parted gasping for air, the delicate chest heaving with the breaths, but... what really left Neji wrapping his own hand around his cock _not to cumm right there_ was the sight of Sasuke putting hands under the knees pulling those soft legs up and spreading them wide.

"Fuck me, Neji. Push your big cock inside me, I want to feel it deep, deep inside. Fuck me, fuck me like I already know only you can!"

"Fuck..." that's all he could say, or more like gasp it out, with impatience uncharacteristic to him he scooted close laying slightly over the beautiful body under him aligning himself with one hand and smearing his own juices over himself to make it easier.

Before he moved he claimed the soft plump lips making the kiss almost gentle, no roughness, no biting, he nibbled and sucked till Sasuke moaned softly in his mouth shifting the position wrapping the legs around him but keeping them high, Sasuke's hands went in his long hair sliding the fingers through them and for all his worth Neji couldn't keep away the soft moan himself, it felt so... intimate.

He nibbled on Sasuke's ear breathing his hot breaths on it trying to calm himself. "I'm going to do it slow Sasuke, slow enough so you can feel each inch of me... " he mumbled already pushing his hips forward hard but slow, Sasuke trembled under him fisting his hair as he felt the pucker part to let his tip inside.

"God Neji, big... you're so big..." Sasuke whimpered out putting the delicate fingers on his shoulders pulling him closer and digging the nails in his skin, he didn't mind the distraction was welcome because... well, fuck the tightness and hotness around him was intoxicating, however with a steely resolve he kept going, slowly just like he said.

When he was half way there Sasuke mewled and threw the head back on the pillows with the sensual mouth parted gasping jerkily. "I love this feeling... ahh I love it... Neji, fill me up... don't stop."

Sasuke was officially driving him insane, growling he pushed his face in the nook of the beauty's swan-like neck biting on a smooth flesh losing his resolve completely and sheathing himself balls deep and fast. Sasuke writhed under him letting out a surprised yelp.

Neji paused for his own needs, Sasuke surely wanted him to move he could tell by the hips wriggling under him but fuck, he needed to breathe some first, Sasuke's ass was squeezing his cock and it was so terribly viciously hot in there, his growling never stopped as he pushed himself on his arms and watching the perfect face under him he pulled himself out of the inferno just to push right back in hard.

Few hard thrusts from him and few hot moans from Sasuke was enough for Neji to realize that he was far too horny to be satisfied by this pace.

He kneeled up completely grabbing hold of rather bony but hot as fuck hips and lifted the little backside off the bed completely and then he was snapping his hips forward and pulling the little body on himself with force with his hands.

In Neji's opinion the scream was really beautiful... the way Sasuke's body arched and the way the little ass wriggled on him was beautiful, Sasuke's black eyes watching him as he started a rough pace were beautiful too. He knew he is brushing on Sasuke's sweet spot, the body never lied about that. The pretty doll-face was screwed up in pleasure, the porcelain body with red bruises there and here was writhing for him responding his every move.

Sasuke really was... one of a kind.

"That's right Sasuke...watch me... watch me fucking you... I want your eyes on me ngh so you know... who's fucking you!"

"Neji... ah Neji... you... you feel so good...god, too good... I'm gonna come...already..."

Neji was mesmerized... Sasuke was so..._cute_... adorable... sexy beyond belief, so delicious, hot... he really and truly couldn't understand how a sane man could just walk away from someone like Sasuke, it was beyond him. of course Sasuke's personality was far from all flowers and butterflies, but damn no one was perfect... except Sasuke. The creature under him was perfect, Neji was sure of it.

"Already? Slut!" he moaned out fastening his face, pounding in hard, making sure his rubbing and damn well hitting Sasuke's prostate abusing it hard with each hard shove, his fingers were surely bruising the fragile hips and Sasuke was surely hurting his back arching like that, but fuck if he could care right now, this was intense. "Cum... cum and keep your eyes on me... _I'm_ the one giving you this pleasure Sasuke... I want you to realise it... I want you to fucking say that this is better that your random fucks, your ass is already realising it, sucking me in like that... fuck..." he himself didn't quite know what he was saying.

He never stopped the animalistic pace as Sasuke mewled loudly squirming and grabbing on his hands digging the nails into him fiercely the lean body convulsing and the pink cock twitching and starting to spray out a rather clear liquid splashing over Sasuke's chest and abdomen. "I know!" Sasuke all but screamed out trashing on the bed somehow managing to look at him and then mewled at the white ceiling. "God, fuck I know Neji... it's so good... ghaa... because... ahh because it's... ah _you_!"

That was exactly what he had wanted to hear from the very beginning, he paused breathing heavily, observing Sasuke regaining his bearings, his cock still buried deep inside the velvety heat clamping around him deliciously, releasing Sasuke's hips he leaned over the gasping beauty noticing the tired eyes hazed.

"Mm Sasuke..." he breathed on the red lips pausing till the obsidian orbs locked with his greyish ones then he started to slowly thrust again his aching cock pulsing into Sasuke, the beauty's eyes bulged and the fingers curled in Neji's chocolate locks again they slid through his hair as Neji once more kneeled up on the bed completely shifting and managing to stay sheathed as he took hold of Sasuke's legs non too gentle pushing the slender limbs up, spreading them wide till Sasuke's still red ass lifted from the bed and stuck in the midair with the delicate body bent, shifting further he laid over supporting half his weight on his hands that were holding Sasuke's legs under the, Sasuke gasped blushed furiously but didn't object being spread open wide, Neji smirked when Sasuke's black eyes looked between them, Neji's eyes followed taking in the sight of his thick cock seated into Sasuke, the pink hole stretched shining wetly and trying to pull him deeper still, Sasuke's own cock already hard and laying in Sasuke's cum twitching and getting harder by the second.

Neji's eyes went back to Sasuke's face as he started to repeatedly burry himself into Sasuke's ass making his moved hard deep and slow. "That's exactly what I wanted you to watch slut... watch my cock fucking your little fuck-hole... watch that greedy hole of yours eat up my cock" he breathed hanging on the thin threads of his sanity as his body renewed the pace from before, the animalistic one. He plunged into Sasuke hard and deep till their skin smacked together, till Sasuke was stretched enough to allow the squishy sounds creating as he kept ravishing the beauty under him... till Sasuke screamed with each thrust, mewling moaning and mumbling, squirming wildly under him, griping random parts of his body in a blind pleasure...

Till he was rewarded with the pretty picture of Sasuke's dazed black eyes and shiny trail of drool sliding down Sasuke's cheeks, till Sasuke didn't even scream anymore, there was just mewls escaping the parted lips and a broken and ragged stream of his name.

"Sasuke..."he growled out feeling his own climax trying to take him over. The black eyes concentrated on him, he increased his speed assaulting Sasuke's inner walls and the sweet spot banging on it like a maniac, Sasuke's lips parted wider to let out screams again.

"Neji..."

There was no point to ask anything to the beauty right now, no point to say anymore, no point to dirty talk anymore, he could damn well see Sasuke was already cumming, well... so was he. His hips jerking forward roughly, he heard Sasuke's wild scream, sounded vaguely like his name, very vaguely though. He himself growled something even he couldn't understand, he wasn't even sure it was a human sound to begin with... the hot waves of pleasure completely took him over. Releasing Sasuke's legs he half fell half lied on Sasuke's chest with his hips still snapping forward pumping into Sasuke everything he could feeling it slide down his balls as he kept moving shallowly till there was no reason to move anymore.

Panting he managed to pull himself out of Sasuke and fall on his back feeling a bit like not only he fucked Sasuke into oblivion but himself too. He could hear the low soft moans Sasuke was still emitting from deep in his throat and the smell of both their sex mingled in the air... post orgasmic bliss, he always had loved the feeling, but after a sex like this it was so intense... it was so hard to breathe normally and it took quite a while for him to regain his sanity that had left him somewhere along the way, he didn't remember when exactly.

Opening his eyes weakly he turned his head, Sasuke's eyes were closed the mouth still parted gasping, panting one hand resting on the sweaty chest the other hidden from his view and he seriously didn't feel strong enough to lift his head and look. He was strong enough though to grab the hand in his view and put it on his chest just holding the delicate fingers, nothing more...

"You okay..." he asked numbly turning his head back to face the ceiling, the beauty mumbled or moaned...something of the sort.

He took that as a yes.

After five minutes he was drifting to sleep, Sasuke though was already there breathing steadily now the face had regained the usual paleness. Groaning a bit because of the effort Neji sat up grinning when Sasuke's little fingers curled in his hand as if to not let him go. He used the crumpled sheet to clean off his and Sasuke's cum covered chests, spreading Sasuke's legs gently and carefully not to wake the sleeping...beauty he cleaned his own mess, discarded the sheet off the bed and pulled the soft covers over himself and Sasuke, taking hold of the same delicate hand he settled in for sleep and it claimed him instantly.

Still half asleep he knew something was quite different, something was heavy... like a weight on his chest...

Oh...

Sasuke...

He blinked his eyes open lifting his head slightly, he hadn't felt it during the night but the little minx was quite literally all over him, slender leg on his hips Sasuke's head resting on his chest and the hand that he held as he fell asleep last night was spread open on his chest, Sasuke's breathing calm and steady even though he couldn't see the face he knew Sasuke is sleeping still, he knew his friend... oh was that the wrong term now? He guessed so... but anyway he knew Sasuke is a rather heavy sleeper and he also knew Sasuke is the most grumpy when that sleep is interrupted, one thing he didn't know though, how the hell he or Sasuke managed to rid of all the pillows... all four of them were on the floor and that was a first for him so it had to be Sasuke's doing, chuckling he untangled himself and got out of the bed heading straight for the shower. He did look back at Sasuke though... fucking cute...

Finished with the shower he put on some loose pants and a simple t-shirt as usual went for the kitchen, he wouldn't risk to burn the flat down by making breakfast just as a nice gesture for Sasuke so he settled to just make some coffee that at least he knew how to do.

When there was two steamy cups on the kitchen table he heard Sasuke's grunting and the shower door snapped shut so much for coffee in the bed...

It was only normal for Sasuke to spend unimaginable periods of time in the bathroom, Neji settled into the living rooms couch turning on the TV and smirking about the abandoned clothes they left on the floor last night.

He was finished with his coffee and Sasuke's mug didn't steam anymore when the beauty finally appeared in the living room. Neji sucked in a sharp breath, Sasuke was just in tiny boxers and one of _his_ t-shirts looking simply cute with the black bangs still wet and the black eyes looking somewhere at the side, the cheeks once more red as red could be. Someone seemed nervous.

"Hey Sasuke... slept well...?" he asked when Sasuke apparently decided to just stand there and inspect the wall blushing his face off.

"I... yes... err... yes."

"I made you coffee, but it's probably a bit...cold now..."

"Thanks..."

"Are you just going to stand there?" Sasuke moved then coming by the couch and ...just standing there, Neji knew what this was about, of course he did but he was sidetracked by the creamy skin revealed, the legs and the...fuck even those little toes made his crotch twitch... besides his shirt looked gorgeous on Sasuke even though it was hanging on the delicate shoulders way too loosely.

"Sasuke... come here..." he whispered with a smile wrapping his fingers around the pale wrist and pulled, Sasuke didn't resist and let him pull the small body in his lap, with Sasuke's legs on one side, his smile grew warmer when Sasuke's arms wrapped around his neck, the black eyes finally looked at him even though the red cheeks turned crimson.

"Now, I thought I deserved at least a peck on the lips, you know!" he teased with a smile brushing his lips on Sasuke's, the beauty gasped and entwined fingers in his freshly combed hair.

Sasuke's lips parted taking his lower one between them, the beauty sucked and nibbled gently, Neji could feel the little ass on his lap squirm around a little.

He deepened the kiss and hummed happily loving the taste of his new claimed lover. The sweetest lovers were ex-friends, Neji was sure... or maybe it was just Sasuke...

"So...what does this means?" Sasuke asked and Neji grinned he expected that question since he woke up this morning since he saw the incredulous blush on Sasuke's face.

"It means, no more fucking around Sasuke 'cause your new boyfriend just won't have that shit!" somehow after his words Sasuke managed to increase the blush.

"I see... well... does my new boyfriend wants breakfast? Because god knows _my_ boyfriend needs loads of energy to keep me happy..."

Neji laughed then stroking Sasuke's pale wrist with his thumb. "Yeah... sounds good."

_AN: there it is I decided not to involve Hidan further, I will however make a story about Neji and Hidan but it's gonna be a whole other story, you see I didn't quite feel like putting threesome into this. Thank you for reading,__ now I'm going to go... crawl into a hole or something..._

_Mettlei is of no further use here._


End file.
